


One Last Night

by Hobbitlover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitlover/pseuds/Hobbitlover
Summary: Jon had somewhere else to be instead of the crypts the night the dead came to Winterfell.





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like my second attempt at this pairing!

Jon stumbled backwards until his back hit the door to his chambers, his fists clenched in the furs of the man he pulled with him until the man’s chest pressed up against him pushing him even further into the wood of the door.

Edd moaned as he felt Jon’s body against him after so long. He wrapped one arm securely around Jon’s waist while the other curled up around Jon’s neck as he brought their mouths together in a kiss.

Edd tangled his hand into the hair at the base of Jon’s neck and roughly tugged as he plunged his tongue into the warmth of Jon’s mouth. Jon eagerly welcomed the intrusion and quickly entangled his tongue with Edd’s as he gasped and moaned.

Jon’s arms moved to circle Edd’s back forcing their bodies together as close as possible.

It still wasn’t close enough.

Mouths and tongues moved desperately over each other. Hands clasped faces, hair, necks and bodies.

Edd managed to tear himself away from Jon’s month with a gasp as Jon whimpered and moved forward to reconnect their mouths. Edd instead brought his right hand up and started taking his glove off with his teeth, unable to move his eyes away from Jon’s blown out pupils and wet plump mouth.

Jon saw what Edd was doing and immediately started taking his gloves off as well. Once all hands were free they drove once more against each other. Months of being apart driving them closer, impossibly closer, but _not nearly close enough_ even though there was no more room between them.

Edd moved his leg in between Jon’s and rubbed his thigh against the hardness there. They both groaned. Jon moved his hand to unlatch the door. They had been too loud and even though neither of them cared they couldn’t risk anyone finding them. There were tension enough in the castle with the arrival of the Dragon Queen and her armies and dragons.

“Did you forget how to open doors by yourself?” rasped Edd before he drove back in, unwilling to leave Jon’s mouth for any more than necessary. “Or did you get use to have people open them yourself once you were king?”

“Shut up”, returned Jon although any authority that might have been in those words were gone due to the gasp that accompanied them. Edd moved from Jon’s lips and was now kissing and sucking his neck. Jon gasped. “You’re not making this easy”.

“I’m not making this easy?” countered Edd, his voice hidden in the furs surrounding Jon’s neck. “How about you? I finally see you in what seems like forever and all I get is a hug? Been waiting hours for this”.

“Trust me” replied Jon, “me too.”

The door finally opened. Jon and Edd stopped for a moment and just looked at each other. Edd straightened his back from where he was bent slightly from the attention he had been paying to Jon’s neck. Jon reached forward and moved his hand behind Edd’s neck, bringing him forward until their forehead touched. Edd bushed his nose against Jon’s making Jon give a small laugh. Edd smiled. He brought his right hand upwards and gently stroked down the side of Jon’s face.

“I’ve missed you”, he stated.

“I’ve missed you”, Jon said softly.

The burning passion that erupted after they were able to get away and just be alone was still there, but simmering as they took the time to look at each other and appreciate just being together after so long apart.

“Come inside”, Jon said as he took Edd’s hand and led him inside. Once inside he quickly took a glance down both sides of the corridor then closed and locked the door.

Jon turned around and saw Edd staring at him as he sat on the bed.

“What is it?”

Edd just stared. “Sam was talking earlier. Said you and the Dragon Queen got close”. He said it as a fact. There was nothing to dispute.

Jon knew was he was asking though. “I did. And I’m not king anymore. I bent the knee so that she would bring her forces north and fight for the living. I did what was necessary”. He took as breath. “I didn’t sleep with her though”.

Edd raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have to say anything to me. We didn’t promise each other anything. A king needs a queen and heirs and I’m bound to the Night’s Watch”. He smiled wirily, “us both being men, well, if anyone found out you could just say it was the Night’s Watch. A man has to find some comfort where he can”.

“No, Edd”, Jon sighed with exasperation. “I seriously didn’t have sex with her”. Jon poured ale for the both of them and brought one cup over to Ed who took it and drank deeply. “I could tell she wanted me. I’m not stupid”. Edd choked as laugh into his cup and Jon smiled.

Edd turned to him and gave a half smile. “Why not? A beautiful woman with armies and dragons and power?”.

“Seriously?” Jon replied.

“Seriously” Edd replied, all traces of humour gone.

This conversation meant something. Tonight the dead would come to Winterfell. This could be their last night together. Their last night alive. In at least a non-blue eyed walking dead person that is. This conversation was years past due and would happen now.

Jon was of the north. He was raised as Ned Stark’s son. As such he gave the answer in his typical straight forward manner. “Because love you” he replied looking straight at Edd.

Edd’s eye widened. He honestly wasn’t expecting that answer. And certainly not just blurted out like that.

“You don’t have to say anything”, Jon continued. “It’s just, this might be our last night and I wanted you to know that I love you. Or that I _had_ loved you, in case I don’t make it to morning,” he attempted a bit of humour with a small smile.

Edd got up and took both of their cups, placing them on the table before returning and crouching down before Jon. Jon tried to get him to stand but Edd wouldn’t budge.

“There is heartache in loving a king”, he finally said.

Jon’s eyes watered against his will. “I’m not a king”, he whispered.

“A king has to marry a woman, make her queen, and have heirs”.

“I’m not a king”, came a smaller whisper then before.

“The members of the Night’s Watch aren’t supposed to have families”.

“After tonight there will be no need for the Night’s Watch. Their purpose will have been served. One way or another”.

“You would condemn me to watch you marry another and have a family to rule after you?”

“I’m not a king”.

Edd smiled softly up at Jon. He rose slowly until their foreheads touched as they did before. “They won’t let you go now Jon. Not now that they had a king again. They won’t go back”.

Jon looked him straight in the eye. “Daenerys has two dragons. She has armies willing to fight and die for her. The north needs her. She knows it. I know it. And after tonight, if by some miracle we win, the whole of the night will know that it was because of her help. If she did not come we would have lost. I bent the knee. I am not king. If the north wants a king, then let the fucking north crown a new one”.

Edd took a deep breathe. “I love you”. Jon’s throat tightened. “I have for years. When you died I wanted to die with you. When you came back and left I wanted to leave with you. You were mine when you were a bastard of the Night’s Watch but once I heard they had made you king I knew you would never be mine again”.

“I am yours” Jon said into the furs around Edd’s neck as he moved his arms around Edd and buried his face into the furs and inhales his scent.

“Aye”, Edd muttered into Jon’s ear, “for one more night” he finished too softly for Jon to hear as he too buried his face into Jon’s neck to inhale his scent.

The rest of the night was filled with gasps and moans, pants and groans. Words long needed to say, finally said.

As Jon later moved to exit the chambers he turned and gave Edd one last kiss. A soft one of promise before he smiled and walked away.

Edd took a turn around the room, trying to memorize what was said and what happened. His eyes landed on the rumpled bed and what occurred there.

He heart ached. There was heartache in loving a king. For that was what Jon was whether he wanted to be or not, but Edd would always remember the one last night when he was Edd’s.


End file.
